The Way I Feel
by NaughtyAS
Summary: Yaoï - Castiel/Nathaniel - Durant les vacances, Nathaniel passe ses chaudes journées à lire en solitaire. Jusqu'à ce que son été paisible soit troublé par un certain camarade de classe prenant la manie d'apparaître régulièrement, chamboulant son petit train-train.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Pour un mois de septembre il faisait déjà froid, le vent soufflait assez fort pour faire ployer les arbres dans la cour, même si l'automne à proprement parler n'était pas encore arrivé.

Une bourrasque fit vibrer la fenêtre de la salle des délégués, et Nathaniel enfonça instinctivement son menton dans le col de son pull. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et fit rapidement dans sa tête un récapitulatif des diverses taches qu'il aurait à accomplir dans la matinée.

Il n'aimait pas la rentrée. Les cours oui, le lycée de manière générale il s'y plaisait, et ses obligations de délégué ne lui paraissaient jamais des corvées. Mais la rentrée, ça il n'aimait pas.

Soupirant il jeta un coup d'œil sur la cour à travers la vitre, et observa les élèves qui flânaient sur le bitume ou se réunissaient par grappes autour des quelques bancs. Il était pourtant tôt, les cours ne commencerait pas avant une heure, mais pour beaucoup la rentrée était surtout l'occasion de se retrouver après de longues vacances.

Un reflet doré sous un des arbres attira son regard, et une moue mi-amusée mi-septique lui fit plisser la bouche lorsqu'il vit sa sœur rejeter sur son épaule ses longue boucles blondes. Une de ses amies se pencha vers elle, et Ambre se retourna vivement, une moue se voulant séductrice aux lèvres, pour saluer un garçon aux cheveux flamboyant passant près d'elle.

En apercevant la tête rousse bien connue, Nathaniel s'éloigna de la fenêtre sans voir l'autre garçon ignorer royalement sa sœur. Il récupéra son bloc-note et glissa la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule avant de quitter la pièce.

La réunion d'information des délégués avait traîné en longueur, au lieu des trente minutes prévues, la directrice ne les avait laissé sortir que lorsque la sonnerie de début de cours retentit. Le blond sortit rapidement de la salle et s'éloigna à grande enjambées dans le couloir. Avec tout ça il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre un café avant le premier cours, ce qui n'allait pas pour arranger son humeur.

- Nathaniel ! Nathaniel, s'il vous plaît !

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux de lassitude, avant de se retourner un grand sourire aux lèvres vers la petite directrice replète qui se pressait le long du couloir.

- Je voulais vous dire, lui chuchota-t-elle entre deux inspirations étouffées en arrivant à son niveau, je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien mais Castiel est dans votre classe cette année aussi.

Il la fixa le visage fermé, ne laissant passer aucune émotion. Après tout, c'était sa spécialité, ne jamais rien laisser passer qui ne soit parfaitement maîtrisé.

- Ça... ça ira n'est-ce pas? Demanda la petite femme, un air vaguement inquiet sur le visage.

"Elle ne s'inquiète ni pour moi, ni pour lui, mais seulement de savoir si l'image de l'école restera intacte" pensa Nathaniel avec dégoût.

- Tout ira bien, la rassura-t-il tout de même avec un joli sourire. Je suis désolé mais mon cours d'histoire va bientôt commencer il faut que j'y aille, au revoir!

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit avant de s'échapper par la cage d'escaliers la plus proche. Agacé d'arriver avec du retard au premier cours de l'année, il monta quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'au bon étage et soupira de soulagement en voyant deux filles rentrer dans sa salle de classe au moment où il arrivait dans le couloir.

Il n'eut le temps de faire que quelques pas vers la porte, lorsqu'une main l'attrapa fermement par le biceps et le tira vers l'arrière. Son épaule cogna légèrement contre le mur et la lanière de son sac glissa le long de son bras pour se nouer douloureusement au creux de son coude. Il déglutit difficilement en fixant Castiel qui lui tenait toujours le bras.

- Que... qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Sa voix ne lui ressemblait pas, étranglée et peu assurée. Il se racla la gorge en détournant le regard du visage du roux qui ne semblait pas pressé de le lâcher.

- Tu vas faire comme si de rien n'était?

Castiel avait penché la tête sur le côté, comme pour essayer d'attirer son attention, et même si sa voix était basse et calme, il semblait se contenir difficilement. Nathaniel déglutit à nouveau reprit la parole d'une voix un peu plus posée.

- Je... écoutes je sais pas. C'est pas... facile de...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il lâcha le bras du blond et recula vivement comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il ne dit rien, ne contenta de le fixer, son visage crispé de colère et de mépris.

Nathaniel le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir et entrer dans la salle de classe. Il fixa la nuque balayée par les mèches rebelles, mais était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pour les suivre.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_[Quelques semaines auparavant]_

Les heures s'égrainaient sans que rien ne change, rien ne bouge. Tout semblait comme en suspend dans le temps. On n'attendait rien de lui, aucune pression extérieure, aucune demande, aucun délais, aucun retard. Comme c'était étrange de n'avoir strictement rien à faire, étrange et sensiblement appréciable.

Nathaniel s'étira sur son lit et laissa tomber le roman qu'il venait de finir sur la moquette. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était 15h passées. Il se gratta machinalement le ventre à travers son T-shirt délavé qui lui servait de pyjama. Décidément ces grandes vacances était vraiment mieux que celles des années précédentes. Son père venait d'avoir une promotion, il n'avait donc pas pu prendre de vacances pour les traditionnelles trois semaines en Bretagne de la famille, et sa mère avait décidé de faire de même de son côté. Ambre quant à elle ne faisait que de brèves apparitions au dîner et le week-end, passant ses journées avec ses copines à flâner ou se prélasser à la piscine.

Le blond avait donc la maison pour lui tout seul en semaine, et en profitait pour traîner le plus longtemps possible au lit.

Seulement, après trois semaines de ce traitement, il n'avait plus grand chose à lire, et traîner chez lui si ce n'était pas pour se plonger dans un bon bouquin ou une bande-dessinée passionnante, il n'y voyait pas d'intérêt. Soupirant il jeta un coup d'œil à sa table de chevet où le dernier tome disponible de _Dexter_ l'attendait. Il le connaissait par cœur, bien sur, mais _Ce Délicieux Dexter_ restait tout de même un de ses tomes préférés de la série, et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre la parution du prochain roman. Il allait devoir faire une descente à sa librairie dès le lendemain.

Le nez collé aux étagères, Nathaniel scrutait les différents livres au rayon science-fiction. Il avait déjà choisi quelques romans, mais son regard s'éclaira lorsqu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Et quelques minutes plus tard il posa une petite dizaine d'ouvrages sur le comptoir de la caisse.

- Salut Montag! Alors, quoi de neuf?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire en entendant le surnom que lui donnait la libraire. Clarisse était certainement la personne la plus proche de ce que voudrait devenir Nathaniel plus tard: indépendante, passionnée et passionnante, plongée dans les livres toute la journée et surtout elle avait l'air heureuse, rayonnante même. Derrière elle, un grand garçon un peu trop maigre collait des étiquettes sur les dernières nouveautés reçues par le magasin. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe, en regardant Nathaniel, puis sa patronne.

- Mais... je croyais qu'il s'appelait Na-... Nathanaël?

- Nathaniel, le corrigea Clarisse en rigolant, mais ici je l'appelle Montag, tu sais comme Guy Montag dans _Fahrenheit 451_? C'est un de ses romans préférés...

Au regard vide que lui adressa son jeune employé, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si tu veux bosser encore un moment ici, il va falloir que tu revois tes classiques mon grand...

Elle fit un petit clin d'œil à Nathaniel quand le jeune garçon derrière elle eut l'air soudain angoissé. Ils discutèrent joyeusement tandis qu'elle encaissait les livres, mais s'arrêta soudain sur les deux derniers de la pile.

- Oh! Tu t'es enfin décidé à commencer _Le Cycle de Fondation_! Il faut absolument que tu reviennes m'en parler dès que tu auras fini les deux premiers livres, je te commande la suite le plus vite possible, je sais que tu vas revenir me supplier de te la vendre!

- Merci Clarisse, mais je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de commencer par ces deux là, je n'ai pas trouvé les deux premiers, enfin _Le Prélude_ et _L'Aube_...

- Oui oui, je ne les ai plus recommandé depuis plusieurs mois c'est vrai, mais ne t'inquiète pas tu peux commencer par ceux-ci sans problème!

Ravi de parler avec quelqu'un qui le comprenne réellement dans ses goûts, Nathaniel resta encore un peu accoudé au comptoir à discuter avec la libraire, jusqu'à ce que le prochain client ne vienne les interrompre. Il la salua alors poliment et sortit le cœur léger, impatient de rentrer chez lui.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son arrêt de bus, lorsque quelqu'un lui percuta brutalement l'épaule. Déséquilibré il fit un geste brusque du poignet et l'anse du lourd sac de la librairie se déchira pour éparpiller les romans tout neufs sur le trottoir.

- Merde, jura le jeune homme à mi-voix en s'accroupissant pour ramasser ses biens le plus vite possible, avant qu'ils ne s'abîment.

- Ah désolé! S'exclama une voix au-dessus de lui. Pas fait exprès mec!

Nathaniel ferma les yeux quelques secondes, comme pour implorer un peu de patience supplémentaire, avant de les lever vers Castiel qui s'était penché vers lui pour l'aider.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, râla le roux, c'était pas intentionnel je te dis!

Le blond se contenta de pincer les lèvres et tendre la main vers l'autre garçon afin qu'il lui rende le livre qu'il avait ramassé.

- "Fondation et Empire", lut Castiel sur la couverture, c'est quoi? Un truc sur Napoléon? Tu t'avances sur le programme? Rajouta-t-il, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Pas que ça te concerne, mais le jour où on étudiera du Asimov à Sweet Amoris les poules auront des dents, répliqua Nathaniel d'un ton acide.

Castiel releva un sourcil curieux et se pencha à nouveau sur le livre, mais il n'eut que le temps de se dire qu'en effet un livre sur Napoléon n'aurait pas un vaisseau spatial comme illustration, quand le blond le lui arracha pratiquement des mains.

- Merci, lâcha à contrecœur Nathaniel avant de prendre le sac abîmé dans ses bras et de se retourner prestement vers l'arrêt de bus.

- De rien, espèce de coincé, lança Castiel d'une voix forte derrière lui.

Le blond sentit ses oreilles le brûler et il accéléra le pas, les mains crispées sur le sac plastique. Ce mec avait une capacité à le faire réagir au quart de tour incroyable, et il détestait ça.

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Un insecte vint bourdonner près de son oreille, et Nathaniel le chassa d'un geste agacé avant de lancer un regard vers le bout de la rue où son bus aurait du apparaître quelques minutes auparavant. Il faisait trop chaud pour attendre debout sous le soleil, mais le jeune homme préférait devoir passer la journée assommé par la chaleur dans une rue déserte, plutôt que de devoir supporter les piaillements insupportables de sa sœur et ses copines. Les jeunes filles avaient réquisitionné la maison pour l'après-midi, bousculant la tranquillité de Nathaniel de leurs gloussements et leurs cris perçants. Lorsqu'elles avaient décidé de mettre de la musique en plus, le jeune homme avait fuit.

Le bus finit par arriver et c'est avec soulagement que le blond monta dans le véhicule climatisé. Il attendit d'arriver à l'autre bout de la petite ville pour descendre. Un grand parc boisé s'étendait devant lui et, d'humeur tout de suite plus joyeuse, Nathaniel emprunta le sentier pour s'enfoncer dans l'ombre des arbres.

Au centre du parc la municipalité avait fait installer, quelques mois plus tôt, un terrain de sport soigneusement entretenu. En arrivant en vue de l'étendu d'herbe fraîchement coupée, Nathaniel aperçu des silhouettes vêtues de bleu courir d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, certainement une équipe de jeunes footballeurs du coin s'entraînant pendant les vacances.

Il s'installa tranquillement à l'ombre d'un saule et sortit _Les Robots et l'Empire _de son sac. Il avait lu le roman tant de fois que le titre sur la couverture commençait à s'effacer, mais malheureusement il lui fallait attendre encore quelques jours avant de pouvoir lire la suite de _Fondation_. Clarisse devait l'appeler lorsqu'elle recevrait sa commande, mais pour l'instant il se rabattait sur un autre classique d'Asimov.

Trois chapitres plus tard les sportifs avaient entreprit de jouer un match assez bruyant, tirant Nathaniel de sa lecture. Il observa pendant quelques minutes les adolescents courir, se percuter et s'emmêler joyeusement... Ce qu'il avait prit pour une équipe de foot était en réalité une équipe de rugby, les joueurs se passaient le ballon ovale et couraient, pour la plus part, bien plus vite que le jeune homme blond. Il continua de les regarder évoluer sur le terrain durant quelques minutes avant de se replonger dans son roman.

Lorsqu'il leva à nouveau les yeux l'entraînement était visiblement terminé et les jeunes hommes rangeaient leur équipement ou se taquinaient en s'envoyant la balle toujours plus loin. Nathaniel venait à peine de reposer les yeux sur sa page qu'un ballon atterrit brutalement à deux mètres de lui, le faisant sursauter contre son arbre. Plus par réflexe que par réel intérêt, le blond se leva et récupéra l'objet. Il n'eut que le temps de relever la tête quand Castiel arriva vers lui en courant.

Nathaniel le fixa sans rien dire, attendant que l'autre garçon s'approche, et essayant de garder pour lui la surprise de voir quelqu'un comme Castiel pratiquer un sport comme le rugby. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, le roux lui lança un regard perplexe et fit un signe du menton en direction de la balle qu'il tenait toujours fermement.

- Bonjour, marmonna le blond sans faire le moindre geste.

Castiel haussa un sourcil sceptique et s'avança jusqu'à ce que Nathaniel puisse distinguer clairement ses courts cheveux rouges, humides de sueur, collés dans sa nuque. Les mèches les plus longues avaient été emprisonnées à la va-vite dans un élastique, certainement pour éviter qu'elles ne le gênent pendant l'entraînement, se dit le délégué.

Il n'avait jamais vu Castiel avec les cheveux attachés auparavant, et c'est légèrement troublé qu'il se rendit compte que, débarrassé des ses cheveux, son visage semblait bien plus fin que d'habitude. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le roux secoua la tête pour faire retomber quelques mèches devant ses yeux, et détourna les siens du visage de son vis-à-vis.

- 'lut... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Son ton était un peu agressif, et ses bras croisés n'incitaient pas à un dialogue pacifique, mais Nathaniel passa outre.

- Je lisais, il agita légèrement son roman qu'il avait gardé à la main, en répondant.

Sans demander quoique ce soit d'autre Castiel lui prit le roman des mains et jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture.

- Asimov... c'est le même mec que la dernière fois, non?

- C'est du même _écrivain_ oui.

Malgré l'absence d'hostilité du roux, Nathaniel ne put empêcher son ton d'être légèrement agacé.

- Et euh... alors, ça parle de quoi?

- De robots, répondit sèchement le blond, avant de se mordre les lèvres en voyant le visage de Castiel s'assombrir.

Il tendit la main et tourna le livre pour que le roux puisse voir la quatrième de couverture.

- C'est de la science-fiction, écrit par le maître du genre d'ailleurs, et c'est un peu compliqué d'en faire un résumé... surtout que c'est le dernier roman du cycle.

- "cycle"? Marmonna Castiel étonné, tournant et retournant le livre entre ses mains.

- Cycle, saga, série..., répondit distraitement Nathaniel, son attention focalisée sur les doigts du roux.

Il tendit brusquement le bras et attrapa le pouce de l'autre garçon. Celui-ci lâcha un faible "hey!" mais le laissa faire, lorsque le blond se pencha pour examiner sa paume de main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?

Il effleura du bout de l'index une cloque impressionnante s'étendant sur la base du pouce de Castiel. Celui-ci eut un petit mouvement de recul sous le toucher, mais répondit tout de même:

- C'est juste des cals, ça arrive quand on malmène un peu ses mains en s'entraînant.

Nathaniel le regarda étonné, il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait entendu Castiel parler aussi sérieusement de quelque chose. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus que le roux avait quelques tâche de rousseur sur le nez. Le mot "adorable" lui vint brusquement à l'esprit.

- Hey le rouquin!

Le cri résonna depuis le terrain où il ne restait que deux joueurs, attendant visiblement que leur camarade les rejoigne. Nathaniel lâcha aussitôt la main de joueur en s'éloignant, et lui tendit le ballon qu'il avait gardé sous le bras.

- Tiens, tu devrais les rejoindre.

L'autre garçon le fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de récupérer le ballon et de lui rendre son livre.

- Ils peuvent bien attendre deux minutes, je voulais te demander un truc.

Nathaniel se donna un coup de pied mental en se sentant rougir, il eut un misérable signe du menton en direction du roux, ne faisant pas trop confiance à sa voix. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil étonné, mais continua néanmoins comme si de rien n'était.

- Comme tu le sais j'ai pas des super notes en littérature, la directrice et la prof de litté ont accepté que je passe cette année mais à condition que je fasse des devoirs pendant les vacances. Je dois les rendre à la rentrée...

Le blond eut un hochement désintéressé de la tête, mais il sentait déjà la colère monter dans sa poitrine. Alors quoi, Castiel n'avait pas envie de travailler pendant les vacances alors il allait demander au gentil toutou Nathaniel de faire ses devoirs à sa place?! Pas question.

Il avait déjà les sourcils froncés et une réplique cinglante à la bouche, lorsque Castiel finit sa tirade.

- ... j'ai trois disserts à faire, mais j'ai pas vraiment d'idée de bouquins, tu pourrais pas euh... je sais pas me donner quelques titres? Des trucs cools, un peu comme ton cycle sur les robots là, tu vois?

Il mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure sans rien ajouter, le regard rivé sur le coude du blond. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux, et le poids qu'il avait dans la poitrine disparu soudainement.

- O-oui... oui bien sur, si tu veux. Mais euh... enfin si tu veux lire du Asimov il faudrait que tu... enfin je sais pas si t'as l'habitude de lire mais c'est pas non plus très évident...

Castiel lui lança un coup d'œil en coin et hocha brièvement la tête.

- Ok, vaut mieux que je commence par quoi alors?

Nathaniel, qui avait redouté que le roux ne s'énerve sous l'insinuation selon laquelle les romans d'Asimov seraient trop difficiles pour lui, laissa échapper un soupir un peu tremblant.

- Euh... je sais pas, ça dépend de ce que tu aimes, plutôt science-fiction, policier, historique, roman d'aventure, héroïc-fantasy, roman d'amour...

Le roux lui lança un regard perdu. Nathaniel prit une inspiration, et lui sourit gentiment, soudainement beaucoup plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il maîtrisait le sujet.

- Le mieux c'est que tu regardes un peu de tout, comme ça tu verras ce qui te plaît le plus. La bibliothèque est plutôt bien remplie, tu devrais aller y faire un tour.

- Hm ouais..., Castiel eut une légère grimace, et elle est où la biblio?

- Dans le centre, pas loin de la piscine.

Nathaniel observa son vis-à-vis hocher la tête, peu sur de lui, et ce qu'il retenait depuis quelques minutes sorti de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse le retenir.

- Je peux y aller avec toi si tu veux.

Castiel releva brusquement la tête et le regarda étonné. Rougissant, le blond rajouta en balbutiant:

- Enfin... j'y vais souvent, alors de toutes façons j'aurai besoin de... enfin si ça peut aider, et bon... j'y vais vendredi vers seize heures, si ça te tente viens.

Et sur-ce il récupéra son sac sous l'arbre et s'éloigna d'un pas raide. Derrière lui il entendit Castiel lui lancer:

- Ok, salut!

Il agita la main par dessus son épaule, mais ne se retourna pas. Ses joues rouges l'embarrassaient suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait pas envie d'être vu par qui que ce soit.

Et surtout pas par Castiel.

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Quelques jours plus tard, Nathaniel retrouva Castiel accroupi dans une allée de la bibliothèque, le nez collé aux tranches colorées. Il semblait absorbé dans la contemplation des livres, ses sourcils froncés, et ne faisait absolument pas attention aux enfants excités accompagnés de leurs parents qui s'agitaient autour de lui.

Un fois arrivé près du roux, Nathaniel hésita un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

- C'est le rayon enfant ici tu sais, finit-il par lâcher.

Il se sentit aussitôt honteux de lui parler si peu gentiment, alors que pour une fois l'autre garçon n'avait engagé aucune hostilité.

Castiel leva brusquement le visage et rougit en se redressant, ses mains s'enfonçant par réflexe dans les poches de son jean.

- Je sais, marmonna-t-il le visage fermé et toujours rouge.

Nathaniel se mâchonna la lèvre d'embarras, il ne savait pas quoi dire à ce garçon avec qui il n'avait jamais communiqué autrement que par les insultes à demi-mot. Visiblement Castiel devait penser la même chose car il ne disait rien et se contentait de fixer le bout de ses baskets. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le blond et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils les détournèrent tous les deux, mortifiés.

- C'est pour ma sœur..., grommela enfin le roux, et devant le regard interrogateur de Nathaniel il rajouta: les bouquins je veux dire, pour gosses, je regardais pas pour moi. Ma petite sœur, elle a 8 ans et elle aime bien les... euh les trucs de princesses tu vois.

- Les contes de fées?

- Ouais voilà... et vu qu'elle vient pas ici, je me suis dit qu'il y en a peut-être qu'elle a pas, je sais pas.

Nathaniel haussa un sourcil vers le roux, se demandant pourquoi celui-ci se justifiait autant. D'un geste assuré il attrapa un livre épais à la couverture foncée.

- Si elle aime les contes, ceux d'Andersen devraient lui plaire. Elle en connaît sûrement quelques uns déjà, mais les versions originales sont un peu différentes.

Castiel lui prit le livre des mains en le fixant, avant de hocher la tête dans un remerciement muet.

- Bon, pour tes dissertations ce serait mieux d'aller dans le rayon adulte par là...

Le blond se dirigea, avec l'aisance de l'habitude, vers l'étage supérieur. Castiel n'avait apparemment pas de genre de romans préféré, mais peut-être que ses goûts pourraient quand même les aider à trouver un livre susceptible de lui plaire. A mi-hauteur des escaliers, Nathaniel se retourna pour engager la conversation et dans son mouvement heurta l'épaule de son compagnon de classe.

Castiel perdit l'équilibre et durant un quart de seconde Nathaniel réalisa que l'autre garçon risquait de dévaler les escalier brutalement s'il ne le rattrapait pas. Instinctivement il attrapa l'avant-bras de Castiel d'une main et s'agrippa à la rambarde de l'autre.

Le roux rétabli rapidement son équilibre, sa propre main enroulée autour du poignet de Nathaniel, et fronça les sourcils en direction du délégué.

- J'ai toujours su que tu voulais me faire disparaître, mais j'aurai jamais pensé que tu passerais à l'action dans un lieu public! Lança Castiel d'une voix sonore, le regard accusateur.

Nathaniel le fixa bouche-bée durant quelques secondes avant de voir un léger rictus au coin de la bouche de son camarade. Un rire clair lui échappa, sans qu'il sut d'où il provenait, et il tira Castiel un peu plus vers lui pour entrechoquer leurs épaules.

- Je ne risquerai pas ma couverture ici, t'inquiète pas, répliqua Nathaniel joyeusement avant de reprendre l'ascension des escaliers.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage il se rend soudain compte que c'était la première fois qu'il échangeait une plaisanterie avec Castiel. Se sentant un peu perdu, il marcha d'un pas vif vers le rayon "policiers", comme pour laisser ses doutes derrière lui.

* * *

Castiel rajusta la lanière de son sac, le poids des livres empruntés enfonçant le tissus dans son épaule. Il s'était décidé, après de longues hésitations, pour deux livres recommandés par Nathaniel, et un dont la quatrième de couverture lui avait plu. Nathaniel rangeait soigneusement sa carte d'emprunt dans son porte-feuille en lui parlant.

- Franchement je te conseille de lire _Entretient Avec Un Vampire_ et de faire ta dissertation avant de voir le film, parce que sinon tu sera forcément influencé. Et puis la prof risque de penser que t'as juste vu le film au lieu de lire le livre, même si bon... ça t'empêche pas de faire référence au film dans ta conclusion. Fait attention quand même, ce serait dommage de perdre des points pour ça.

Castiel se contenta de hocher la tête et commença à marcher vers l'arrêt de bus tout proche, Nathaniel sur les talons.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont pas _Animal'z_, marmonna Nathaniel le regard fixé dans le vide.

- Quoi?

- _Animal'z_, c'est une bande-dessinée d'Enki Bilal. Devant le regard perplexe que lui lança Castiel, le blond poursuivit: mais si tu le connais forcément, c'est lui qui a fait _Immortel_!

- ...connais pas.

Nathaniel le fixa la bouche entrouverte, l'air totalement stupéfié.

- Attend t'as jamais vu _Immortel_? Il faut que tu le vois! J'ai le DVD chez moi, on pourra le regarder ensemble si tu veux.

La proposition était déjà sortie de sa bouche quand Nathaniel s'en rendit compte. Il serra étroitement les lèvres et se senti rougir. Castiel se contenta de lui sourire en hochant de la tête.

- Bon euh en fait je vais pas prendre le bus, marmonna le blond, toujours gêné. Ma mère travaille pas loin, et elle a bientôt fini alors je vais y aller...

- Ok, à la prochaine alors, lui répondit Castiel d'une voix neutre.

Nathaniel hocha rapidement de la tête et s'éloigna, s'interdisant de se sentir blessé devant l'absence de réaction du roux.

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Nathaniel avait tenu trois jours. Trois jours avant de reprendre le bus pour aller lire au parc municipal. Il avait, bien-entendu, toutes les bonnes raisons du monde d'aller lire là-bas plutôt qu'ailleurs. Il y faisait plus frais, il pouvait s'installer à l'ombre, le coin qu'il s'était trouvé la dernière fois était peu fréquenté. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même sur la véritable raison qui le poussait à retourner au parc.

Les mains moites et le cœur serré d'anxiété, Nathaniel avança rapidement dans la grande allée du parc avant de s'aventurer sur les pelouses. Lorsqu'il eut enfin le terrain de sport dans son champ de vision un pincement au cœur le fit déglutir difficilement. La pelouse était vide. Aucun joueur de rugby roux, à la langue acérée et aux tâches de rousseur ne courrait un ballon sous le bras.

Furieux contre lui-même de s'être prit à espérer, le blond se laissa lourdement tomber au pied de son arbre, sortit un livre de son sac et entreprit de se plonger dans _Phèdre_.

Thésée venait juste d'arriver à Trézène, et Phèdre désespérée ne pensait qu'à se tuer, lorsqu'une ombre surgit sur les pages blanches. Nathaniel sursauta violemment et releva la tête pour voir Castiel debout près de lui, un sourire en coin.

- Salut, lui lança le roux, avant de s'asseoir souplement à côté de lui le plus naturellement du monde.

- Bonjour, marmonna Nathaniel en retour, les côtes douloureuses d'être martelées par son cœur affolé.

- Tu lis quoi?

- _Phèdre_, Nathaniel glissa une feuille entre les pages en guise de marque-page et montra la couverture à Castiel. Tu sais, la tragédie de Racine.

Castiel fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Ça me dit quelque chose, la prof en a parlé en cours non?

- Oui, répondit le blond avec un sourire, on va l'étudier cette année normalement.

Le roux lui prit l'ouvrage des mains et commença à en lire la quatrième de couverture. Nathaniel se contenta de l'observer en silence.

- Ça a pas l'air joyeux...

- C'est pas une tragédie pour rien, lança le blond, au fait t'en es où dans tes lectures?

Castiel lui posa le livre sur les genoux et s'adossa à l'arbre, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

- Ça avance, j'ai presque fini _Entretient Avec Un Vampire_, j'ai commencé par celui-là pour pas avoir trop envie de regarder le film comme tu m'as dit. J'aime bien, Lestat est trop classe! Par contre Louis je le trouve chiant, il se prend la tête pour rien et il se plaint tout le temps c'est lourd.

- Oui c'est vrai que j'aime pas trop Louis non plus. Et pour la dissertation t'as des idées?

- Ouais un peu, mais je veux finir le livre avant d'écrire un truc.

Nathaniel hocha la tête. Ils restèrent à regarder le paysage pendant quelques minutes en silence, détendus malgré la chaleur écrasante.

- Vous ne vous entraînez pas aujourd'hui? Demanda finalement le blond.

- Non, on était sur le terrain hier et on y retourne demain.

- Hmm.

- H-hey..., Castiel hésita une seconde, ça te dirait d'aller à la bibliothèque? Ya la clim' là-bas, pour lire c'est mieux.

Il avait gardé les yeux fixés sur le terrain, et Nathaniel se dit pendant un instant qu'il n'était peut-être pas le seul un peu tendu en présence de l'autre.

- Oui, si tu veux.

Castiel tourna la tête légèrement vers lui, ses yeux sombres le fixant derrière ses mèches rebelles, et Nathaniel déglutit le plus discrètement possible avant de se relever d'un bond.

- O-ok, on y va, go go go...

Le blond ramassa rapidement son sac et son livre, les mains un peu tremblante et le visage rouge.

* * *

Lorsqu'une des bibliothécaires les fit sortir de force à l'heure de la fermeture, Castiel avait fini son livre et commencé sa dissertation et Nathaniel avait passé de longues heures improductives à faire semblant de lire diverses bande-dessinées en observant le roux du coin de l'œil.

Il se retrouva sur le trottoir avec le sentiment d'être une vraie pile électrique, frustré d'avoir passé un temps déraisonnablement long à se languir devant un garçon qui le détestait (et qu'il détestait) encore deux semaines auparavant.

Castiel s'étira près de lui, ses longs bras s'élevant au-dessus de lui et son dos formant un bel arc vers l'arrière. Son t-shirt, emporté dans le mouvement, laissa à Nathaniel une vue imprenable sur son ventre plat et les os saillants de son bassin disparaissant dans son jean. Le blond ferma fort les paupières et se fustigea mentalement, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de vouloir désespérément tendre la main pour toucher la peau pâle de Castiel.

Une vibration soudaine agita la poche de son pantalon, l'arrachant à sa contemplation, et Nathaniel tourna rapidement le dos à Castiel en décrochant. La voix piaillarde d'Ambre retenti à l'autre bout du fil.

- ...et papa dit que je peux y aller mais seulement si tu y vas aussi, alors on se retrouve devant l'entrée dans 20 minutes comme ça il verra que t'es là. Dépêche-toi!

Nathaniel resta quelques secondes figé, la tonalité du téléphone résonnant dans son oreille, avant de ranger l'appareil dans sa poche.

- Il faut que j'y aille, marmonna-t-il à Castiel, ma sœur elle... enfin je vais y aller.

- Ok.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant quelques instants avant que Castiel ne se remette à parler, l'air un peu gêné.

- On... on devrait se revoir pour lire et tout... à la bibliothèque je veux dire.

Nathaniel se contenta de hocher la tête, n'ayant pas confiance en sa voix. Il finit par faire un vague signe de la main au roux et s'éloigna rapidement vers une rue adjacente.

* * *

Les cris, les rires, la musique assourdissante, les piaillements d'enfants et le bruit sourd des auto-tamponneuses lui donnait mal à la tête. L'adolescent se frotta la tempe de la paume de la main, les paupières plissées, et essaya de faire abstraction des projecteurs éblouissants et autres guirlandes clignotantes qui ne faisaient qu'empirer son malaise. Un rire particulièrement aiguë et surexcité lui fit grincer des dents, et Nathaniel jeta un regard mauvais en direction d'Ambre qui manœuvrait une petite voiture jaune vif sur la piste. Elle fit glisser ses longues boucles blondes sur son épaule dénudée, et se mordit délibérément la lèvre en regardant un garçon dans une autre auto-tamponneuse. Son frère soupira bruyamment, agacé de s'être laissé entraîné dans cette fête foraine. Il avait presque fini sa barbe-à-papa maintenant, et se sentait presque nauséeux de tant de sucre. Chaque fois c'était la même chose, il savait qu'il aurait du mal à la finir, mais la sucrerie vaporeuse aux couleurs pastelles le faisait craquer.

Il observa sa sœur encore quelques minutes, ses yeux pétillant joyeusement et ses moues mi-séductrices mi-hilares, la façon dont elle sautillait sur place à côté de ses copines, manquant de les faire tomber du petit véhicule, et ses éclats de rire exubérants. Elle avait beau lui rendre la vie infernale la plus part du temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendri par ses singeries.

Le jeune homme jeta le bâton collant de sucre dans une poubelle et sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche. Il envoya un rapide texto à sa sœur, avant de se lever du banc sur lequel il venait de passer la dernière demi-heure.

Ambre s'extirpa de l'auto-tamponneuse aussi gracieusement que possible, et s'éloigna d'un pas assuré de l'attraction. D'un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, elle remarqua l'absence de son frère, et les sourcils légèrement froncés elle récupéra son téléphone portable dans son sac à main.

**De: Nath**

_Je vais me promener, on se retrouve à 22h50 devant l'entrée?_

Ambre rangea l'appareil sans répondre et suivit ses amies jusqu'au stand de tir, où le garçon des auto-tamponneuses faisait exploser les ballons d'une main experte.

Dès que Nathaniel s'éloigna des plus grosses attractions et atteint l'entrée de la fête foraine, le bruit s'atténua et, avec un soupire de bien-être, il franchi l'arche de bienvenue. Les mains dans les poches, il s'éloigna vers le parking lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière sur se droite.

Adossé à un arbre, Castiel râlait au téléphone, sa main gauche jouant nerveusement avec un trousseau de clés.

- ...mais t'es chiant merde! T'aurais pu me prévenir avant que je parte de chez moi, je suis comme un con tout seul maintenant. Tu crains Lys', sérieusement!

Il resta quelques secondes à écouter silencieusement Lysandre, les sourcils froncés, sans remarquer Nathaniel l'observant à quelques mètres de lui.

- ...ouais ok. Bon, passe une bonne soirée quand même lâcheur!

Un léger sourire exaspéré ornait ses lèvres lorsqu'il raccrocha, sourire qui se figea lorsqu'il releva la tête pour voir Nathaniel. Ses sourcils s'élevèrent sur son front, sa bouche entrouverte, et il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté.

- Bonsoir, marmonna le blond en évitant le regard de son vis-à-vis.

Castiel sourit légèrement, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus en un vrai sourire chaleureux. Il s'avança vers le blond, et se pencha un peu vers lui une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

- Salut, tu fais quoi dans le coin?

- Ma sœur voulait qu'on aille à la fête foraine, répondit Nathaniel en enfonçant les mains dans les poches pour se donner contenance.

- Ah, et elle est où là? Castiel jeta un regard autour d'eux comme s'il s'attendait à voir Ambre surgir de derrière une voiture.

- Avec ses amies en train de se faire offrir des pommes d'amour sûrement, soupira Nathaniel en haussant les épaules.

- Quoi? T'es jaloux? Tu voudrais qu'on t'offre des pommes d'amour à toi aussi?

Castiel avait retrouvé son petit sourire en coin habituel, ses yeux pétillant de malice. Le blond eut l'air déconcerté pendant un instant, avant de secouer la tête sans répondre, le regard résolument fixé à l'opposé de l'autre adolescent. Celui-ci observa les pommettes un peu roses de Nathaniel, et se mordit l'intérieur de la jour, l'air indécis.

- Ça te dirait de faire un truc marrant? Finit-t-il par proposer.

Nathaniel lui jeta un regarde du coin de l'œil, l'air pas franchement rassuré.

- Marrant? Marrant comment?

Castiel lui fit un grand sourire un peu trop innocent et commença à s'éloigner vers un rue adjacente.

- Tu vas voir, ça va être fun.

**A suivre...**


End file.
